Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Snake Temptress
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a day of hard training, Naruto and Anko retire to the Hokage mansion where Anko ties up Naruto and teases him into some "extra-curricular" activities. Naruto/Anko. AU. Please R&R.


Hey everybody, the DarkChild back here with another installment of my debut series _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the sexy snake temptress Anko. And as stated in my previous lemon, Anko is going to tie up Naruto and tease him into sleeping with her as I'm convinced that with her personality she would do this. Enjoy.

Summary: After a day of hard training, Naruto and Anko retire to the Hokage mansion where Anko ties up Naruto and teases him into some "extra-curricular" activities.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Notes: This takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War, and Anko still has her Curse Mark, despite losing it in the anime. Also Naruto is 18 and Anko is 30.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was locked in a fierce sparring battle late in the afternoon at the Konoha training grounds with his sparring partner/girlfriend Anko Mitarashi.

Ever since the end of the war where Naruto had killed Madara and Obito with the help of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had every moment of every day to spend with his beautiful lover Anko.

Anko had also overcome her own personal demons in the war when she single-handedly took out Orochimaru's disciple Kabuto, finally closing that horrible chapter of her life that had haunted her since childhood.

After the war was over Naruto was finally named Hokage for his heroism during the war. While he was overjoyed to finally have accomplished his dream and be able to follow in his father Minato's footsteps, with Sasuke back in Konoha and reunited with Sakura, Naruto had no one to share all of it with.

That all changed when Naruto was approached by of all people, Anko. Anko confessed to him that she was in love with him and had been for a long time. This surprised Naruto because he had always found Anko to be attractive, but he did not think she liked him as much as he liked her.

Soon after Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, he and Anko started dating each other, and the two hit it off well, and people felt that the two were made for each other because they were alike in every aspect.

Back in present time, Anko had the first stage of her Curse Mark activated giving her advanced speed and strength, while Naruto was in his Tailed Beast Mode, and the two were locked in a fierce taijutsu battle.

Anko was amazingly matching Naruto blow for blow, and move for move. Her stamina and resiliency impressed Naruto as it was only matched by his own. After another thirty minutes of intense sparring, the two collapsed to the ground, tired and exhausted.

"Alright Anko-Chan, that's enough for today." said Naruto who powered down his Tailed Beast Mode.

"I agree Naruto-Kun, let's just call it a draw." Anko replied while deactivating her Curse Mark.

"You know you never cease to amaze me with the amount of stamina you have Anko-Chan." Naruto remarked as the two began to make their way back to the Hokage Mansion.

"Why thank you Naruto-Kun, but in all honesty my stamina is nowhere near as deadly as yours." Anko replied.

"Nonsense, I can't think of a person who can go sixty minutes with me like you can." Naruto complimented proudly making Anko blush.

Naruto and Anko continued to walk down the street with Naruto being congratulated like he always was for becoming Hokage. Soon he bumped into two familiar faces in Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, Anko." replied Sakura.

"Well, well if it isn't our Hokage and his lovely girlfriend." remarked Sasuke with a smile.

"Say, what are you two up to anyway?" Anko inquired.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun and I are just out on an evening date." answered Sakura.

"Alright then, well were just headed back to our mansion for the night, so we'll leave you to it." Naruto said, and with that he and Anko headed for the mansion.

"Have _fun _tonight you two." Sasuke suggestively said with a smirk which made Sakura giggle.

Soon the two were secured inside the Hokage Mansion, in the Master bedroom. Naruto had removed all his clothes, except for his orange and black boxer shorts.

"_Aah, this is the life._" Naruto thought before fading off to sleep. Anko soon came in and saw that Naruto had drifted off to sleep.

"_Perfect_." Anko thought with a mischievous smirk on her face as she walked forward and reached for Naruto.

_One hour later._

Naruto began to slowly awaken, but as he tried to move his hands, he found them to be tied to the bed and looked to see that his feet were also tied to the bed.

"What the….ANKO!" Naruto exclaimed before he heard laughing and he looked to see Anko walking towards him wearing her beige trench coat which was closed shut.

"Can't move Naruto-Kun?" asked Anko.

"No I can't, you mind letting me out of these restraints." asked Naruto and then a wild smirk appeared on Anko's face.

"No, I don't think I will." answered Anko.

"Wait, what, why n…" Naruto started to say before Anko unzipped and dropped her trench coat, revealing she wore nothing underneath it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed at his girlfriend's toned and voluptuous body. Everything about her body was gorgeous from her smooth creamy skin, her flat abdomen on a slender waist with wide curvy hips, her long legs with toned thighs, and to top it off, her luscious ample-sized breasts which gave Naruto an instant boner from the sight.

"Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" asked Anko in a teasing voice to which Naruto nodded.

Anko slowly crawled on top of Naruto and slowly began grinding her crotch against his to tease him. She then let out a lustful growl as she began to run her hands over his chiseled chest and six-pack abs.

For Naruto this was absolute torture, she had him heavily aroused and now she was practically molesting him with him not being able to do a damn thing about it.

"FUCK!" shouted Naruto as he began wildly trying to escape from the restraints and Anko only giggled seductively as she knew there was no way he could get out. Finally Naruto stopped struggling and looked at Anko with almost a pleading look in his eyes.

"P-Please, please Anko-Chan loosen these restraints and let me go so I can move." pleaded Naruto who now looked close to tears and that was when Anko decided he had suffered enough.

"Okay Naruto-Kun, I'll let you go, but only if you agree to have sex with me." Anko stated.

"I'll do whatever you ask, just please let met me go." Naruto answered and with that, Anko untied Naruto's hands and feet allowing him to move.

Naruto suddenly flipped them over and began hungrily attacking Anko's neck with his mouth, nibbling away at her neck attempting to leave a hickey. Anko moaned at this as Naruto began to pleasure her.

Naruto lustfully thrust his midsection forward and tapped it against Anko's crotch. He then snaked his hands up Anko's body and began to grope and squeeze her breasts paying close attention to her sensitive nipples.

He then moved his head up to her left breast and began to suck on it, teasing the violet-haired temptress out of her mind. Anko moaned in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue on her nipple and this in turn caused Anko's pussy to wetten up out of heavy arousal. The sweet scent of it reached Naruto and he smirked as he continued to grope, lick and tease her breasts.

In response to this, Anko slid her right hand down Naruto's boxer shorts and began to stroke his cock which by now was at full strength and felt painfully trapped inside his boxers. Naruto easily solved this problem by removing his boxers fully exposing his nine inch member to Anko who smirked at the size of it.

"Well Naruto-Kun I always thought you had some strength down there." said Anko.

"Gee, Thanks Anko-Chan. So you first or do you want me to go first?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, I'll go first." said Anko. The next moment Naruto lay on his back with Anko's face just in front of his cock. Anko gripped Naruto's manhood and began to jerk him off.

Naruto moaned at how smooth and warm her touch felt as Anko used her left hand to stroke his cock while using her right hand to bounce and toy with his balls. Anko then teasingly trailed her tongue from Naruto's testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. She then blew on both testicles making Naruto shiver in delight.

She then opened her mouth and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as possible. Naruto gasped and threw his head back in complete ecstasy. Anko continued to suck on Naruto's cock while using her vocal cords to stimulate his manhood. She then moved her chest closer to his cock and enclosed Naruto's member between her breasts.

Naruto moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the pliable orbs of flesh on his manhood as Anko began to stroke her endowments on Naruto's cock. Anko then placed her mouth back over the top half of Naruto's cock and started to suck on it again.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven due to the combined feelings of Anko's soft breasts, and Anko's warm mouth on his manhood. Anko continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock moaning every few seconds to keep his cock stimulated.

Naruto soon felt himself about to come at any second and he moaned loudly to alert Anko. Anko got the message loud and clear and began bobbing her head up and down faster and faster while running her hot tongue around his shaft.

Her efforts eventually paid off as Naruto released a thick, creamy torrent of semen into her mouth. Anko swallowed a plentiful amount of the semen and released his cock from her mouth and whatever of his semen she hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of her creamy breasts.

Naruto sat up and looked to see Anko wiping the semen off her breasts with her hands and then sucking it off her fingers in a sensual way.

"Pretty tasty stuff Naruto-Kun." Anko remarked.

"Thanks Anko-Chan you were amazing, but I think it's time for me to return the favor." replied Naruto who then laid Anko on her back and spread her legs apart.

Naruto lowered his head to meet the violet-haired woman's pussy. He used his thumbs to spread her folds apart to see walls of pure wetness which made him smirk. Naruto then began circling his tongue around her clit while running his fingers on her folds. Anko moaned in pleasure as Naruto traced and prodded away at her folds.

Naruto heard Anko's moans of pleasure and all it did was spur him on as he continued to tease her folds. He then snaked his left hand up her body and began to fondle her breasts and this only served to raise her arousal and make her wetter.

Anko whimpered as Naruto began to grope her breasts and she placed her hands over his to help him to help him in fondling her tits raising her arousal even further. Anko by now was screaming out of pure ecstasy as not only was Naruto continuously groping her tits, but by now he had practically buried his whole mouth into her pussy.

Anko felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax with each passing second. Naruto sensing this continued to work his tongue inside her from side to side while giving her breasts a quick squeeze every few seconds.

Finally the pleasure became too much for Anko as her orgasm hit her with the force of a Tallahassee StarMetro bus as she released her inner fluids onto Naruto's tongue.

Naruto licked every crevice of Anko's womanhood to be able to get all of her delicious creamy fluids. Naruto then planted one last lingering kiss on Anko's womanhood before sitting up to look into her eyes.

"So how was that Anko-Chan?" Naruto asked only to have Anko respond with a lust-filled kiss.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt Naruto-Kun." Anko replied.

"Well then are you up for some more fun?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely." Anko enthusiastically replied with a smirk.

The next moment Anko stood in front of the bed with her hands on it. She then looked back at Naruto and enticingly shook her rear at him. Naruto got behind Anko and began to tease the violet-haired woman by rubbing the head of his member on her folds making her blush in the process.

Naruto then gave Anko a playful swat on the ass as he slid himself inside of Anko taking away her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned loudly at how warm and tight her innards felt while Anko did likewise with how big he was and from the temporary pain she felt from the loss of her virginity.

When Naruto felt Anko relax her hips he began to thrust into Anko. Anko held onto the bed as tightly as possible as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Naruto and Anko breathed heavily as Naruto rammed his length into her womanhood. Anko's breasts jiggled and her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he pounded into her relentlessly.

Naruto reached forward and cupped Anko's jiggling tits and began to fondle and pinch them. Anko moaned as her mounds were teased by the blonde as his cock slammed into her pussy.

Anko turned her head to face Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Cerulean eyes met brown pupil less ones as Naruto continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy.

Anko then reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began helping Naruto fondle them. Anko moaned into Naruto's mouth and their tongues violently clashed as Naruto sent his hips flying into her ass.

Naruto and Anko soon separated lips and moaned once more as Anko's pussy milked his cock with every thrust inward. Naruto let out a lustful growl as his manhood pistoned into her womanhood.

With a final movement of his hips, Anko's pussy constricted around Naruto's cock causing his cock to spasm sending a burst of semen into her hungry womb. Naruto released Anko's breasts and pulled out of her allowing her to fall forward. He then gathered her up into his arms and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Fuck that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed to Anko who smiled.

"Well awesome is definitely one way to describe it that's for sure." Anko replied

"Up for another round Anko-Chan." asked Naruto who agreed without the slightest hesitation.

Naruto then began to back Anko into a corner as the two kissed and Anko slowly ran her left leg along his leg before hooking it around his hip. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist as he slid himself into her once again. Anko whimpered as Naruto began a new round of thrusts into her.

Anko's eyes were closed tightly and she wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her ankles together as Naruto vigorously pounded into her. Naruto smiled at Anko who really looked like she was enjoying herself which gave Naruto even more of an incentive to continue driving his length into her warmth.

Sweat poured from both of their bodies as Anko continued to ride the force of Naruto's thrusts. Anko pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as she began playfully nibbling away at his neck.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of Anko's sharp canines on his neck and all this did was make him pummel into her faster and harder than before. Anko bucked her hips in response to this as her crotch repeatedly tapped his crotch.

Anko finally met her success as a bright red hickey appeared on Naruto's neck as her walls twisted on his member once again firing yet another burst of semen into her pussy.

Naruto released Anko's waist and the two collapsed onto the bed sweaty and panting. Anko then framed Naruto's face and smiled at him.

"Naruto-Kun you really are unbelievable." Anko sighed.

"I guess so and it looks like I'm still hard." Naruto said and Anko looked down at his member that, sure enough was still hard and she comically rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we finish this up?" Anko seductively asked.

"Works for me." said Naruto.

Anko then laid Naruto on his back and she slowly lowered herself onto his cock one again. Naruto moaned at this as he began to thrust into her curvy form once again. Anko's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Naruto chuckled as the attractive violet-haired woman rode his length.

Naruto snaked his hands up Anko's body and began to once again grope her breasts. He then sat up and brought his face up to her chest and began to suck on her tits.

Anko held his face close to her chest as he continued to suckle her tits all the while continuing to slam his cock into her pussy. Naruto then moved his mouth from Anko's chest up to her throat and began to nibble away at her throat just as she had done to him earlier.

Anko bit her lip and groaned in pleasure as Naruto gnawed at her throat while continuing to pump his member into her core. Naruto eventually succeeded in leaving a hickey on her neck as he pounded into her one final time and her warmth coiled on him once again causing an orgasm stronger than the last two for both of them.

Naruto pulled out of Anko one last time and pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies and he shared one last passionate kiss with her.

"Who's your girl?" Anko asked him.

"You are of course." replied Naruto and with that the two faded off into the best sleep of their lives.

* * *

Well that's it for the fourth installment of my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. I honestly swear that it gets harder and harder to write these with each installment. Now that this installment is complete I wanted to touch on a few things. First of all I want to thank everyone for all the support on my last three stories, especially to my mentor Raptorcloak. When I first started writing I had no idea how successful these stories would be. But I can honestly say that I'm happy with the success I've had. And as a thank you to all my supporters, I've decided to add five more girls to my debut series in the form of Yugito, Fu, Ayame, Tenten, and Temari. I almost considered adding Karui to that list but then I realized that I can't stand that redheaded bitch and I thought "that's an even worse idea than Neji dying in the manga." (p.s. I'm still pissed at Kishimoto killing Neji. If he kills off one more cool character, I am going to throw a brick through my computer screen). Now for anyone who has read my profile, you probably know that I'm a huge fan of the Digimon and Pokemon series. So I've decided to do my first Digimon fanfic involving my favorite Digimon pairing of Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue. And as for all my Pokemon fans be sure to mark the date August 8, 2013 on your calendars as I have a fun surprise planned for all of you on that day. While I can't tell you what that surprise is, I can tell you that involves one guy and five extremely hot women. Now as mentioned in my previous stories the next time we'll see Anko will be in a three way involving Naruto/Konan/Anko. Well I won't be posting for a while as the next stories I'll be working on will be the next two installments of my debut series which sees Naruto paired up with Koyuki and Amaru, as well as the aforementioned Digimon story. Well see ya later and don't forget to read and review.

STAY LOOSE!

P.S. The StarMetro reference is a reference to my hometown of Tallahassee, FL.


End file.
